It started with a look
by acebear
Summary: a look turned more


It started with a look

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was in the elevator on the way down to her lab to pick her up for their weekly Friday night movie night . He was just about to step off when he saw her standing there in front of him he then said I was just coming to see if you were ready she then smiled I was coming up to see if you were as she got on . Soon After the doors shut they looked at each other ( in a different way )for a moment or two before he went and turned off the elevator .it wasn't long after it was turned off that he walked back over to her and cupping her face and started kissing her deep . She kissed him back deeper with more hunger then either one of them realized .soon they needed air so they parted . Once they got their breathing back she the looked him in the eyes and asked him to fuck her . He then kissed her deep again before finally undoing his pants and pulling his pants and boxers down letting his hard cock free. Once his cock was free he then lifted her skirt and pulled her underwear down before turning her around and bending her over . Soon after her ass was in the air he didn't waste time he then pushed himself fast and hard into her ass . She moaned loud as she stood up and leaning against him she then took his hand and moved it from her hip and under her skirt . She moaned louder as he started rubbing her it wasn't long and til he was sliding his fingers inside her . It wasn't long after he had started rubbing that they both were coming hard and fast . After they got their breathing back he pulled his fingers out and licked them enjoying the taste of her . After he had finished licking his fingers he turned her around and kissed her deep . After they parted she touched his cheek and said come on let's get out of here . They then got dressed and started the elevator . It didn't take them long once they had for them to decide who's place they were going to go to . They picked his since it was closer by 20 mins .

It didn't take them to get to his place and once they had he had her against the door kissing her each kiss deeper then the last . Soon they needed air so they parted and he set her down . After their breathing was back she took his hand and lead him to his bedroom . After they got to the bedroom it didn't take long for them to get undressed and for him to pick her up and lay her on his bed . He looked over her beautiful body for a moment or two before finally getting on top of her and entering her deep and rough . The faster he went the louder she got it wasn't long before his cock was twitching and her walls were closing around him. It wasn't long after his cock started twitching that he was sending ripple after ripple deep inside her . After they had finished riding out their orgasms and their breathing was back to normal is when he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . After he was laying down he pulled her close and kissed her forehead before turning on the TV and turned on the movie they had started last week .

After the movie was over she saw he was hard again so she decided to get on top of him . She leaned down and kissed him deep before lowering herself onto him . Soon after she started moving he put one hand on her hip and the other on her breast rubbing it as he licked and sucked on the other taking his time doing so . She moaned louder and sped up as he slowly worked on her now switching sides . It wasn't long after she had sped up that he was thrusting his now twitching up deeper into her . He kissed her one last time as he started coming hard into her for the 2nd time since they had gotten to his bedroom . After their orgasms were over she got off him and laid down wrapped in his arms . Soon they had fallen asleep .

Abby was the first one to wake up so she decided to take a shower so she got up and went to the bathroom . She had just finished her shower and was wrapping herself in a towel when he woke up to a empty bed . He sighed thinking last night was just another one of his wet dreams about her . He just sat up when she opened the door when she saw he was awake she dropped her towel and walked over to him . After she was in front of him he pulled she close before pushing her onto the bed and getting on top of her . She then flipped them over and started leaving kisses down his body before finally getting to his morning wood . It wasn't long after she had started that he couldn't help but thrust up making her take more of him into her mouth . Soon after that his cock started twitching it wasn't long before he was coming fast . She didn't miss a drop and after she was done she let go of his cock with a pop then looked at him and said come on go get a shower while I get dressed . She then kissed him before getting up and walking over to her weekend bag and picking out something to wear . He got up and walked over to her and pulled her close before kissing her neck just long enough to get her moaning for more before stopping and letting her go before heading to take his shower .

It didn't take him long to get his shower finished and to get dressed while she went and got them some breakfast from this nice bakery across the street . After she had gotten their breakfast she then went to pick up some caff pow and coffee before heading back . It didn't take her long to get back and for her to set their food and drinks on the coffee table and for him to walk into the living room . After he was in the living room she picked up their drinks and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him his coffee . After he had his coffee she took his hand and lead him to the couch and they sat and had breakfast and after they finished he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deep . She kissed him back before asking him what last night meant to him . He picked her chin up after a moment and said that it meant more to him then she would ever know before kissing her . She kissed him back before saying let's get this cleaned up and get heading in as she stood up and took his hand . It didn't take them long to clean up and for them to head to the navy yard . It didn't take them long to get to the elevator and for her to get to her lab and for him to get to the bullpen .

Mid Day ( 20-30 mins before lunch)

she was laying on the make shift bed since it was a cold case day just texting him sending him flirty texts that were on the line of almost sexting when she deiced to take her hair down and to take her shirt and bra off and take a sexy pic and send it to him with the words if your ready come and get it with a wink at the end . It wasn't long after she had sent the pic that he was in the elevator on his way to see her . She giggled to herself and slipped off her skirt and thong and throw it aside and covered with the blanket and waited for him . It didn't take long and he was shutting the door and lucking it and walking over to her office . She stood up and dropped the blanket as soon as she saw him walking toward her . He picked her up and wrapped her around him as he kissed her deep and laid her down . He only stopped kissing her long enough to get undressed and to get on top of her .

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
